destuction in brazil
by devils sweety
Summary: this is just a war fanfic that i created, It's set in the brazillion rainforest, where a team of 10 expert soldiers have to put an end to the possable world destruction. plz R&R. rated T for voilence


**so this is the first fanfic that I've done like this so plz tell me what you think.**

The choppers blades whirled around above us, us being me and my team, were heading into the Brazilian rainforest on a secret mission, we were told about a heavily guarded mansion ,yes mansion, in the centre and a team of ten of us are to find out what's going on and do whatever it takes to stop it. My team is nine of the best and me, im a girl of 25 and I love what I do. I'm also a sergeant so I'm in charge.

" now listen up, were getting close to the camp were staying at, I want to get this done as fast as I can without having to lose anyone here, got that. So that means don't get shot, don't fall out a tree and above all don't you dare get captured by the other side." the boys laughed at the aspect of falling out a tree but its still possible.

"Do we have to be formal serge? Or can we just call each other what we like?" McDain asked, he is one of my closest friends.

"within reason call each other what you like but not a single bit of sexism and I will let Boxer on you, so I don't want called sergeant, or Sabine, or boss, just jess, by everyone. Now when we jump I want you to head towards the yellow flare, not the red one that's a decoy in case we get watched. if you do get caught in a tree then just wait, we'll get someone to climb up and _carefully _get you down, so don't lob each other to the ground. Our camp is supposedly a little run down, but there's still a surprise for you there, cleaning." they moaned in sync at this idea, " just kidding it's better than that. McDain knows what im on about." McDain was a rank bellow me and a dog handler, we had already transported Sasha and Boxer to the camp to welcome the troops. Boxer is a boxer and the best guard dog around, she's really gentle and kind but if she doesn't know you then you will literally eat you alive. Sasha's a sniffer dog, she has a great sense of smell even though her sight is going, it's a shame but she's a 12 year old spaniel which is great, she's hyper and full of energy and is better than the metal detectors used for finding IED's, she's faster- by miles.

The two dogs get on extremely well with each other and have been on mission together for the last 5 years, they go _everywhere_ with us.

"ready to jump serge." the pilot called over the whirl of the blades.

"ready boys? Go go go!" they got up and one by one they took the leap of faith out of the side of the chopper.

"good luck serge. I'll see you in a week with supplies."

"thanks." I yelled half way through my leap, my kit was on my front since the parachute was on my back. It is basically just sky diving into a war zone, in fact that's exactly what were doing. I checked my altitude 70000, 6500, 6000, 5500, 5000 time to go. I pulled the cable that deployed my parachute and got hauled back as the wind caught it. My fall was slowed and I could see the yellow flare about ten meters in front and a few thousand meter down, my troops had reached the trees and more than half were getting stuck, I secretly laughed at them even though they wouldn't her me. I regretted laughing at them because I managed to get stuck next to one of the newer boys, he was 20 and a lance corporal, I think his name is David something I'm really bad with names.

"howz it hanging serge? Got a knife on ya, mines is in my pack"

"It's a little breezy, hold on a sec n look away if you want that knife." he gave me a confused look but turned anyway. I put my had in my boot and pulled out a large butchers knife, I ruffled my kit to look like it was down my top,

"this good enough? You wanna cut yourself free or you wanna cut me free first?"

"I'll be the gentleman and cut you first, give it here." he put his had out for the knife but I didn't give it to him.

"so you're going to let a helpless little girl like me to fall with no-one to catch me?" I put on a pathetic look with puppy eyes and everything.

" I was just...I mean I was trying to...never mind." we laughed together but were interrupted when Boxer started to bark at the top of her voice, damn that dog is loud

"stupid bitch, wait. Look," I pointed to the south, there were people in the swamp moving steadily towards us ready for an attack, "shit. Weapons at the ready boys we have a party waiting!" I balled at the top of by voice. There was a sync of us all readying our rifles, I still had my knife.

"drop as soon as you can and cover me, I swear I take a single hit and your badge is on the line, got that?" he nodded as a sliced the knife through my cords on the parachute, I dropped like a stone. The ground wasn't as hard as I had anticipated. I still had to roll to regain my footing. I couldn't see the enemy any more but still had a rough idea where they were. I could hear my comrades letting fire above me, this wasn't good- I'm in no-mas land. I ran in a crouch to where Boxer and Sasha where, I shushed them but I hadn't realised how close I was to the opposition.

"Jesse? Sargent Jessica Sabine? is it really you?"

"who goes there?" I demanded

"cease fire, these are our people." I still didn't know who was behind the mass of leaves, debris and undergrowth.

"cease fire!" I yelled to my people. I felt uneasy at not knowing who was there. "now show yourself." I demanded to the mystery team, I had a hold of the dogs collars ready to let them rip apart the strangers if need be.

"where's your crew Sabine? I don't see them." he stepped out of the mass of plant and I recognised him instantly, I trained with him and used to go out with him, lieutenant Chris Menzies, he transferred camps back home to become infantry when he used to be a vet, like me but don't just handle animals, I handle humans as well so im well respected.

"lieutenant, I didn't know we were working with you, I would have never agreed to it if I had. And for the record we are currently dropping from trees as I speak" McDain dropped beside me and rolled the way I did. he took the dogs from me, Boxer was still wanting to tear shreds out of Chris and was becoming more than I could handle.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you but that was the past, I swear I've changed Jessica, Honestly. The guilt was killing me so I changed to infantry 'cos it would keep me busy and keep my mind off you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"oh save it. I don't care any more, I never will." I turned and walked towards my troops" and for the record, It's sergeant to you." I spun and and claimed to him. My boys all started in a chorus of "oooohhhhh's" an " dude you really pissed her off"

"shut it and start clearing the area." I ordered, they could see I was in a bad mood so they ran to there positions the dogs started to run along with them but I called them back, I didn't want to be alone. Chris told his troops to show 'the newbies' around, he walked over but he couldn't get within 3meters distance because boxer wouldn't let him, god I love that dog, she's there right when you need her.

"Jesse...Sergeant, just hear me out please. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I felt really bad after, bad doesn't begin to describe it. Just tell me you forgive me and I'll leave you alone." his voice was pleading. Did I mention that he spent the night with my best-friend in my house and I walked in on them? No? Well that's what happened.

"You want to know something Menzies? Go run round the Amazon till you drop dead, then after I dance and spit on your grave, will I forgive you. Drop dead!" I walked off with the dogs at my heals, I just left him there. I went to the rooms to claim mine, I walked to the closest one to find McDain, David something and a few other boys playing cards, they looked at me when I walked in the room, McDain walked up to me and hugged me, I was definitely in a bad way, I could tell because I cried on his shoulder for ten minutes. They rest of the boys in the room start with comforting words of 'he's a retard' and ' he doesn't know what he's missing' and there was the odd ' im gona kill him if you end up like this again' they certainly know how to cheer me up, and they care more than I could have hoped.

When I regained my position and a little dignity, I stood up, looked around. I was being watched by my crew and a few I didn't even know. I pointed at the group near the back and gave McDain a confusing look.

"that lot are Menzies crew, apparently there were a lot more of them, like twenty, but there's only six left. Five if Menzies dares to go near you again." he stroked Boxer lovingly, she was his dog through and through.

"um... you lot, at the back, I don't know your names yet but do you know where my room is?" again it was my best-friend who answered me.

"You're in my room with me and David Jones," he pointed at the one who was stuck in the tree next to me earlier. " you just have to ask and we'll give you privacy."

"so you got down then? I should have left you the knife, sorry"

"doesn't matter I found my own one near the top of my rucksack."

"I'm...um...sorry you had to see me like that it was a little embarrassing and awkward." not to mention awkward to talk about.

"don't mention it, we knew it would come around at some point, just natural when you catch you're boyfriend in bed with you're best-friend." my eyes opened and a hand went to my mouth but it wasn't my own. The lot of them jumped and readied there rifles. Boxer was growling in a low defensive way.

"Let her go." McDain was almost as defensive as his dog, though she was more demanding.

"or what? boss just wants to talk to the girl." he seared, thinking no-one would do anything.

"unhand her or the dog is let lose along with a charade of bullets." he put a hand on Boxers shoulders.

"five minutes and she'll be back, unharmed. She has no choice any way boss says she goes either way." he put my hair in one hand and a knife that was short and thin at my waist, " time to go, pretty." he walked back-words out of the building, dragging me along as a shield from the rest. I bit down hard on his hand, he let go but drove the knife into my side, not far enough to do magour damage but enough that it would take along time to heal. I took my opportunity and yelled for my only help.

"BOXER! HELP!" I could hear the large dog barging through doors and people in a stumbled run. She shoved through the make-shift door and bundled towards me and my captor. I used enough strength to throw the man to the side, he didn't let me go but he was put directly in Boxers way. The huge dog jumped and covered the distance in a single bound, she floored the guy and just stood on top of him, weighing him down, though when she had taken him down she took me as well which drove the knife into my side again, the pain burned through me but I wouldn't scream. My troops came out the rooms moments after boxer had. They ran towards us and pulled me away from the creep, the knife sliced out my stomach and tore a larger opening but the gap inside stayed roughly the same. This time I did scream.

"Ya fucker!" I screamed "get me inside now! boxer, heal." she got off him and stayed right next to me. McDain picked me up bridal style and ran towards our room, my bags were already in here so he gave me a shot of morphine and took out bandages. He ordered everyone out the room except David Jones who was to be his assistant, my combat shirt came off as-well as my green t-shirt, I was secretly glad I wore a strapped top over my bra today, he only rolled that up to below my chest so he could see the damage.

Jones passed him bandages and cloths to clean and dress the wound. McDain worked in silence except occasionally asking for a few supplies, he was furious. When he was almost finished dressing the wound lieutenant Menzies came bursting through the door, boxer jumped up to guard me and my friends.

"get lost mutt." her growl became lower and if voices alone could kill then he would have vanished by now. "what happened? I will personally deal with whoever is responsible."

McDain was getting really pissed now, "how about, you go ask around your troops and find out. I actually respect you in a way because anyone who can get three quarters of there team killed in one mission has to be an amazing leader, where as our sergeant still has the exact same team as she did five years ago. Now leave before you upset our dog."

"who do you think your talking to? you have no right to talk to me like that!" McDain stood up from the bed and looked Menzies in the eye, they were about the same hight so that wasn't hard, he squared up to Menzies.

"I think I'm corporal Luke McDain, dog handler and best-friend of sergeant Jessica Sabine. I promised her mother nothing would happen and because of your greed I have already had to break that and I don't give a shit about what you say because you don't control me or what I do, she does. Now get out." I had a huge sense of pride surge through me when he said this though I had never seen this side of him. Clearly lieutenant didn't like it very much so he just stormed off and didn't return.

"Thank-you. I have a new found respect for you now." he smiled and finished his work in silence.

It didn't take long before he was finished. The sun had gone down along time ago and the surroundings were strange but because of the morphine I slept easily. I woke up at around 5 in the morning to Boxer growling at something. I couldn't see anything since I had just woke up.

"hey girl, what's wrong?" I whispered. I noticed that Luke's bed was empty, in fact so was David's. Can't they boys do anything? "Boxer? Come here girl." she wandered over and jumped on my bed when I patted a space next to me. "stay here, yeah?" she lay next to me and put her head on my stomach where I hadn't been stabbed. This was an extremely bad start.

**Okay so this is the end of chapter one, plz tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews then I will update sooner. Devils Sweety xxx**


End file.
